Can you keep a secret? Zashley
by Zashley4life
Summary: Ashley T, Zac E, Vanessa H. Zashley strong Sexual contact and some coarse language ps. don't own any characters only the story line


Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter-1

Vanessa: "Zac, why are you in such a crappy mood?" Walks over to the couch and sits next to him. He tilted his head upward so that he could keep distracted from her. She lifted an eyebrow at him then started to glare, the kind of glare that makes your face burn. "Ness, I'm just tired okay? It's been a pretty long day." Just as he was about to stand up Vanessa pulled him back towards her. "Zac, sooner or later you are going to have to tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Then she shot up, grabbed her car keys, grabbed her coat and left without another word. SLAM!!! Zac walked upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his mattress thinking about what just had happened.

Next day… Ashley got out of bed and yawned. She walked over to her mirror then walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Ring, Ring, Ring! She groaned, stepped out of the shower and picked up her cellular phone. "Hello?" She wrapped a towel around her slim figure and sat on the toilet. "Ashley, I don't know what to do!" Vanessa sobbed loudly. Ashley crossed her legs knowing that the call was gonna last awhile. "Okay, Ness calm down girl. What happened exactly?" "Zac has been nothing but a jerk these past few weeks!" She continued through her sobbing. "All he does is ignore me 24/7, what did I do wrong?" "Have you tried talking to him about the way he has been treating you a lot lately?" Vanessa's face started to feel hot, "Haven't you listen to a word I said to you? He's ignoring me!" Ashley frowned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't start getting bitchy with me; I'm only trying to help!" Vanessa lowers her voice down, "Sorry I just… can you try and talk to him for me, Ash?" "(sighs) Fine, I'll talk to him for you." Vanessa's tone of voice got higher, "Thank you soooo much! You're the best girlie!" Ashley stood up and glanced at her showerhead which was still spewing hot water. "Yea, now that you're feeling better... can I finish taking my shower before the water runs out?" Vanessa started to giggle. "My bad, sorry Ash." "Goodbye Nessa." Both of them hung up. Ashley finished her shower, got ready and drove over to Zac's house immediately. Ding dong! Zac ran downstairs and opened the door. "Ashley?" "Yepper, can I come in?" Zac stood there for a moment, "Oh, right!" He let Ashley inside and shut the door behind them. Ashley walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. Zac sat on one the opposite side of hers. "So, what brings you here, Ashley?" "Oh nothing, except that you're not being yourself a lot lately, that's all." Zac moved uncomfortably in his seat, "Wild guess, Vanessa called you?" Ashley became serious now. "Yes, so what is the problem?" Zac started to tap the table nervously, looking away from Ashley's gaze. Ashley noticed him avoiding the question which started to irritate her a little. "Zac!" Her tone was much sharper and kind of reminded him of the way his mom sounded when she lectured him. "Ashley I can't tell you!" He shouted back. "Why not? You always tell me when something wrong! Why is this any different?" "Because it's about you Ashley!" "Then tell me, Zac!" Zac got up and turned away from Ashley, "You really don't want to know…" Ashley followed Zac into the living room. "What is the big secret and why can't you tell me or Vanessa?" Zac sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Because I'm in love with you…" Ashley's eyes widened and her mouth drew open. "What?!" Zac started to tear up behind his hands. "You…you love me?" She sat down beside him and heard his soft sobs. "I don't understand, Zac... You love Vanessa not me... you always have. "I never loved Vanessa the (sniffs) the way I love you…" He slid his hands up to his forehead looking discouraged and embarrassed. "Then why did you pick her instead of me? You had every chance in the world but you chose her…" Ashley could feel tears start to well up in her eyes and pain in her heart. "I don't know… I guess you never know how much you really love someone until they're gone…" A tear ran down Ashley's cheek so she got up and turned away from Zac. "Wait!" He sprung up and grabbed her hand. "Look at me!" He ordered in tears. "I have to go, please Zac I can't do this right now!" Tears were now streaming down her face and her pain grew more severe. Zac turned her to face him. "Ashley tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone!" She clutched her head in pain and fell to her knee's crying harder, "I can't! I can't say I don't love you Zac! (Sniffs) I love you so much it hurts!" Zac crouches to her level and holds her close to his heart. He started rocking her back and forth keeping a tight but gentle grip on her. Ashley lifts her head and looks into Zac's piercing blue eyes. They both leaned in until both their lips touched. The kiss was so emotional and passionate that they both got lost into it. Whilst kissing they could taste each other's tears. Zac placed his hand on the side of Ashley's face and began to run his fingers down her lips. Still keeping total eye contact Ashley took his other hand, placed it on her collarbone then guided it to pull her sleeve down to expose her bare shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and trailed his finger along it back to her collarbone again. She then leaned in and kissed him even more passionately then before. Zac placed his hands gently on her waist; Ashley lifted his hands to her back and up to her bra inviting him to undue it for her. He then slid his hands under her shirt and unclipped the latches taking it off her body. She then took her shirt off exposing her firm breasts to him. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He played with them and started to kiss her. She took his shirt off and undid the buckle of his jeans, he slipped her jeans and her pink and black panties off, and she pulled his pants off along with his boxers, which exposed a beautifully large, hard dick. Ashley got on her knees, started to lick the head, and sucked on it. Zac moaned in pleasure and jerked off to expose more sperms. Ashley looked up at him and sucked on it then circled her tongue around the head and licked up and down the sides moaning. She then jerked him off and sucked his balls. (Puts on a condom) Zac then brought Ashley to the couch and spread her legs to expose a perfectly wet pussy. Zac took two fingers and stuck them inside her. Ashley moaned and squeezed the cushions. Zac then started to finger and suck her more. Afterwards Zac got on top of her and started to fuck her. (They continued) _A few hours later… _Ashley awoke in Zac's arms; he was smiling at her and tickling her arm. "Morning Ashley" Ashley still feeling exhausted turned her whole body to face him and smiled sweetly "hey" Zac smiled and leaned in to kiss her pouty lips. After some more kissing and talking they got dressed and had breakfast. (Sitting outside on Zac's porch) "What are we going to do about Vanessa, Zac?" Zac looked deeply into her eyes and replied, "The more important question is how we are going to hide the fact that we had sex, from her?" "Zac, she'll hate me if she finds out that we're in love and we made love too!" Zac puts his hand over his eyes looking stressed. "Unless…" He takes his hand off his face, "What?" Ashley looks Zac deep in the eyes in all seriousness "Can you keep a secret?" _**To be continued….**_


End file.
